Visors, sometimes referred to as face shields, are used, for example, in forestry work to protect the face and, in particular, the eyes of the user from particles and small objects which are flying around. The visor is often fixed to a helmet, but can also be arranged on other types of holders, such as, for example, a head band, or the head strap of a pair of earmuffs.
In order not to unnecessarily impair the vision through the visor, they should exhibit high light transmittance. They should also exhibit high strength to prevent particles and objects which hit the visor from penetrating it. Further desirable characteristics are that they do not produce light reflections or other visual disturbances or light distortions, that they prevent an accumulation of condensation and foreign matter, that they are low in weight and that they are easy to clean.